


Love Truly is Blind

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: How could she have not noticed before? Sure there was magic concealing heir identities but suddenly things made so much sense. All it took was for Adrien to call her "Princess". Why had she been so blind?(It's all fluff here guys, I'm not sure what would be considered general audiences and what would be teen and up so I just put teen and up.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Love Truly is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I don't know what exactly would be considered teen and above, but just so you know, it's all fluff, there's nothing bad here.

"Good morning, Princess," Adrien said. He paused, cheeks flushing. "Er, I mean, hi Marinette!" His cheeks only became a darker shade of crimson, as his voice started progressively getting higher, his words almost merging together. "Um, oh, look at that, Ms. Bustier is here! Well it was nice talking to you but I have to pay attention to class now." His head whirled around leaving Marinette in a daze.

Had he just called her "Princess"?

She turned to face Alya, who was smirking at her. "Looks like someone has a nickname," she whispered teasingly. 

Marinette didn't know what to say. On any other given day, at any other given time, she would've said something. Anything. But right then she was left speechless. Alya, of course, just snickered and turned to face the front of the class, her attention on their teacher. Unbeknownst to her, Marinette already had that nickname. From Chat Noir.

She stared at Adrien in front of her, his shoulders were tense and his neck stiff. She could imagine cat ears on him, on high alert, and his belt tail, stiff and still. She could see it now. How had she not seen it before?

  
After school, Nino and Alya walked in front of Adrien and Marinette, hand in hand. Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette walked stiffly in tense silence, the with between them so thick it was suffocating. Every now and then Marinette's eyes would dart to Adrien, whose green eyes would panic then look away. 

"Hey, dudes, can we go to Marinette's bakery? I've been wanting to try out that new pastry Alya told me about," Nino asked. 

"Er, sure, let's go," Marinette said, her attempt at beginning enthusiastic sounding deflated. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything as they turned a corner and headed to the bakery.

Upon arrival, Adrien held back, pausing to take out his phone before they opened the door. They all stopped, watching him. After knowing each other for three years, all of them had grown accustomed to him having to take out his phone to check if there were any last minute photoshoots. He sighed, irritated, and all of them groaned. "Sorry guys," he told them, "Maybe next time?" They all nodded, then a car appeared, and as Adrien made his way to it they entered the bakery.

Their sense were flooded with the scents if cookies, breads, and other sweet baked delights. To Alya and Nino, they were the smells of joy. To Marinette, they were the smells of home.

Sabine set down a freshly baked sheet of cookies on the counter and smiled at them warmly. Tom closed the oven next to him and quickly wiped his hands on his apron to rid them of any excess flour. He smiled widely, "You're just in time for some fresh cookies." 

As Alya and Nino grabbed the hot cookies with some napkins and blew on them eagerly, Sabine armed her arms around her much larger husband's arm. Her content expression changed to worry when she saw her daughter lingering behind. A small frown etched it's way on her face, "Are you alright, Marinette?"

Marinette's attention jolted back to reality, "Erm, actually, I think I have a headache." It wasn't a total lie, she would eventually as she tried to wrap her head around what she'd discovered. "I'm going to go lay down in my room, ok?"

After saying goodbye to everyone, Marinette ran upstairs all the way to her room, not slowing down until she reached the hatch to open her trapdoor. Once inside her room she clambered to her bed, flopping down dejectedly. Her Kwami flew out of hiding to hover above her, her head titled slightly.

"Tikki, how did I not figure it out sooner?" Marinette groaned. 

"Well, Marinette, you know exactly why," Tikki replied, carefully picking out her words. "Besides the fact that there's magic to conceal your identities, you have to admit that Adrien and Chat Noir don't act very much alike." 

Marinette sat up, her head leaning against the wall, "That's true, but they're both gentle men. Their laughs and soft smiles are the same, and they both have green eyes and blond hair. And mostly importantly," Marinette said, her cheeks slightly reddening, "they're both wonderful friends."

"Just friends?" Tikki asked teasingly.

"Tikki!" Marinette groaned, grabbing a pillow and hiding her face in it. 

If she hadn't been so caught up in Adrien, he would've noticed the loving Kitty right in front of her. The amazing partner she had, constantly putting himself in the line of fire, always pushing her out of harm's way, even if it could've cost him his life. She was too caught up in a boy who she couldn't form s coherent sentence around, not until recently anyway. She was too busy pinning over a guy that she didn't realize the one she ignored was the same person.

She practically heard the purr in his voice as he called her "Princess". Just how blind was she?

She scanned her room. At least her crush had become less obsessive and stalkerish. Her room, once filled with magazine pictures of Adrien, was good of hen completely. Once she'd found out that he was forced into modeling and didn't enjoy it, she'd taken them all down, slowly replacing them with pictures of him and their friends. The pictures of him the held practiced smiled no longer existed in her life, instead she had pictures of his genuine, happy grin.

She sighed.

She'd constantly ignored and rejected all his confessions, pushing his aside because she wanted to "keep things professional". Meanwhile she used her powers to help herself and Adrien before. She ignored an amazing person who loved her.

No, she corrected herself. He loves _Ladybug_ , not Marinette.

But maybe, _just maybe_ , he could love the girl under the mask too.

Marinette stood up abruptly, making her Kwami, who'd fallen asleep on her shelf, jump. She had a plan.

* * *

Marinette sat on the balcony, mulling over her plan yet again. Would it work? She hoped it could otherwise wearing the red, flowy, off-shoulder shirt and black knee-length skirt would've been for nothing. But Chat Noir would come, he had to. 

Over the past few months, Chat's visits had become more frequent. Almost everyday he'd arrive at her balcony, sometimes just to say hi and other times to have an actual conversation. It was always like he was escaping something. Finding out who he was put everything into perspective. 

He had been escaping something. His restricting father, his cage-like room, and the loneliness of his empty, suffocating mansion. As Chat he'd mentioned something about how controlling his father was, and how he liked to go out at night to leave the place where he lived. She didn't blame him.

From the outside, the place looked like a beautiful place to live, but once inside you realized it was just a glorified prison. Adrien never even talked about it like it was home anymore. He always called it "the mansion".

Marinette stood and walked to the railing. As she leaned against it, her worries and doubts grew. As she did so, she felt someone's eyes piercing her back. Even so, she jumped when she heard a voice purr, 

"You look lovely, Princess."

She slowly turned around, desperately trying to will her heart to calm down. With enhanced hearing he was sure to hear it beating. "H-hello, Chat," she breathed.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, a smirking playing at his lips, "Is it for me?"

She hummed at the question. "No, it's not. I have a date."

Chat's face scrunched up, confused. "With who? It's almost midnight. Who would want to go on a date at midnight?"

"A person. But he doesn't know it yet." 

Chat seemed to grow even more confused the further she explained. Marinette smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Her eyes darted to Tikki who hid behind a potted plant. Muttering under her breath, she transformed in a flash of red light.

"M-my lady?" Chat asked, his cheeks and ears the color of her suit.

"Adrien Agreste, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ladybug asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Chat Noir pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his body shuddering with a sob. "It's you!"

She pulled away, only enough to look in his eyes. "You're not... disappointed?"

"Of course not, I've never been happier in my life." 

Suddenly, Ladybug was aware of how close they were. A deep blush appeared as her gaze fell to his lips. Their noses brushed against each other, they were so close he could feel his hot breath on her. She saw his lips curl into a smirk, 

"My eyes are there, Bugaboo," he breathed. 

Slowly, he closed the distance between them, planting a slow, soft kiss on her lips. Before he could pull away, her hands held his face, and she deepened it. Her fingers became entangled in his hair as his grip on her tightened. She could feel on hand on the back of her head the other on the small of her back.

She melted into him, and he leaned back, slowly backing into a wall. She pushed him against it, her lips pulling away from his only so she could take a breath. He took the opportunity to turn then around, pinning her against the wall and planting a kiss on her jaw. Soon their lips were on each other's again, for how long neither knew. 

Finally they pulled away, breathlessly leaning their foreheads against each other. Ladybug fought herself to keep her gaze away from his lips. She knew that if she looked at them she wouldn't be able to stop herself. The intensity in Chat's eyes told her that he was doing the same. 

"So, is that a yes?" She asked him. She just want to hear him say it.

Chat smiled, "Yes, of course I'll go on a date with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaannnndddd yeah I'm a sucker for reveals... I hope it was good, because I honestly am not sure how exactly to write kisses. I tried and I hope it was good. Please let me know!!


End file.
